Problem Solved:
A data center is a facility designed to house, maintain, and power a plurality of computer systems. A conventional data center is constructed entirely on-site with installation of all electrical, mechanical and cooling equipment performed onsite after construction of the data center facility is completed. Design and deployment of a conventional data center requires extensive time in planning and construction. Data center deployment cycles can take two years from start to fully operational.
Traditional data center deployment methods require extensive time for planning and construction. All electrical, mechanical and cooling systems are fabricated and constructed on-site after the construction of the data center facility building has been completed. After the data center construction has been completed, installing racks to house the computer systems is another time consuming effort that may take additional weeks to complete.
The described methods and systems include use of prefabricated data center modules, which when employed, drastically reduce the build deployment time of a data center facility from start to fully operational.